Natsumi
by Ocean-of-Fire
Summary: A story about Fluffy! As an single parent, bomb kills Fluffy's son. He decides that he can love nobody else... until Natsumi comes along...
1. Just Like His Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. I wish I did, but I do not. DAMN YOU RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! *goes to the laundry room and sulks quietly*  
  
This is my 3rd fan fic! ^__^ yay!  
  
This is in the eyes of my personal favorite, Fluffy! I have added some new characters to the tale of the silver-hair-fluff-boy. I won't tell you know you'll have to read the story!  
  
  
  
He sighed into the cold whipping wind. Another fall, another winter. Winter was his least favorite time of year. His long sliver hair shone in the moonlight, creating a mystical look about him. He headed back to the black pickup that was parked near the edge of the tall cliff he was standing on. He could hear the ocean crash into the sides of the cliff as he got to the car door. It was so peaceful here. He could just stay for eternity. But no, he had his duties to attend to. His responsibilities. He couldn't just leave them. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine.  
  
"Daddy. where are we?" asked a small boy just waking up from the back seat. He rubbed his eye with his hand in a fist. "Are we at the ocean daddy?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, little one. We are at the ocean, but we are going home now." He told the boy as a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Ok daddy," he said with a yawn, "lets go home now." He lay his head down on the seat and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The boy felt the car move swiftly over the road without so much as a bump. The gentle hum of the engine and a faint ticking noise greeted him when he put his ear against the warm leather.  
  
"Daddy?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Yes, son?" His father replied in a soft tone  
  
"Daddy, there is a ticking sound beneath the car. Is the car supposed to do that?" he asked, still tired.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a tick."  
  
Boom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ocean: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. it just seemed like a good place to stop you know?  
  
Fluffy: What the hell is wrong with you?! This story is about ME and should be LONGER!  
  
Ocean: Oh, go away. It seemed like a good place to stop, ok? Ill try to write more for this fiction and my other one that is posted tonight so that you all wont kill me. Heh heh heh.  
  
Fluffy: Who cares about the other stupid fan fiction? Its just about my stupid half-brother and his bitch!  
  
Inuyasha: What did you call Kagome?!  
  
Kagome: What did you call me?!  
  
Fluffy: When did THEY get here?! Who invited THEM to this party?!  
  
Ocean: Well, it isn't really a party, and I invited them. I mean, this is my story and they are going to be in it, Fluff man.  
  
Fluffy: What.  
  
Ocean: well, I hope you like the story so far. NERG! FLUFFY LEAVE SOME OKONOMIAKI FOR THE REST OF US! Well, gotta go eat my dinner. I SAID SAVE SOME SESSHOMARU! 


	2. Karimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. and I never will :'(  
  
  
  
This is sort of a Flash back on Fluffy's current life.  
  
  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
The rain fell steadily to the cold hard concrete. A beautiful raven-haired woman stood outside a nicely kept townhouse in Tokyo, clutching her purse in her hand. She looked nervous to be there at the moment. A car alarm sounded down the street but she didn't look. She kept her eyes focused on the stairway and the door. Looking closely you could see that a tear had formed in her eye. She would have to go in. She would have to tell him the truth.  
  
Her high heels clomped heavily on the sidewalk and scratched at the stone steps leading to the door of the building. Her hands shook so hard while trying to fit her key in the lock that she almost dropped them. She almost started to sob, but caught herself when she heard footsteps coming down the stairway inside.  
  
A Handsome man appeared at the door to let her in. His golden eyes smiled at her even when his face didn't even budge from the expressionless face he wore. He opened the door in a hurry and pulled her in the light hallway. His arms wrapped around her shoulders in a great big bear hug without a word passed between them. In this passionate embrace, the girl dropped a salty tear onto his shoulder.  
  
"Karimi, is something wrong?" The man asked in a slightly husky voice. He held her at arms length, grabbing her shoulders and looking deeply into her sad gray eyes. She looked at him.  
  
"Sessoumaru. I. I found out today, from the doctor. I have cancer. The doctors. the doctors, they say that it is a severe kind of leukemia. They have no cure for it." He just stood there looking at her in shock. This could not happen. It just could not happen to the one that he loved the most. And what of their son? He was only 18 months old and he would never know his mother! His hands lowered and he just stared at the wall. Tears started to flow freely down his cheeks, but he made no sound. No noise. As if in shock. He looked at her and tried to choke out words. To tell her that he would always be there for her, but found his voice was lost.  
  
"Oh Sessoumaru! This isn't how it is supposed to be! I don't want to die! I don't want to leave you and the baby!" She cried and became a water works of tears. She jumped into his arms and hugged him close. Feeling he had to comfort her in some way or another he put his arms protectively around her. As if that was the cure, as if that could make the cancer go away and she would not die. He buried his face in her hair kissing her scalp and shushing her between her loud sobs. Telling her that everything would be all right. That the cancer would go away and she would not die. But he knew that that was not to be.  
  
~* jumping foreword *~  
  
The funeral took place 1 week after the death of Karimi. It was an open coffin. She lay there on the pillows of silk, holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and morning glories. Her favorite kind of flowers. Cherry blossom petals had been sprinkled in the coffin and on the red carpet and ground surrounding the dark oak box. Her cold pale face made no movement, no expression came when a tear from her dear husband's golden eyes landed on her cheek. He half expected, half wished that she would stir from her resting-place, open her eyes and smile up at him. But she was gone. Gone for eternity.  
  
He held their child in his arms, hugging him so as to protect him from the outside world. A dangerous world full of death and disease. A world full of loss and tragedy of man-kind. He held his child like he had held Karimi the night the word of her disease had reached his ears. But he knew that he wouldn't die. He knew that his little boy would live because he would protect him from a life of loss and sadness. The life of the real world.  
  
~* end flashback *~  
  
  
  
Ocean: so do you like my story so far?  
  
Fluffy: UGGH! IT IS HORRIBLE! I DO NOT CRY! I SHOW NO EMOTION TO MY FOES AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST I NEVER EVER WOULD LOVE A MORTAL HUMAN WENCH!!!!  
  
Ocean: Just an up-to-date for ya Fluff-ball, you ARE a human in this story. Whether you want to be or not! You have no claws, no demon powers, you can be strong, but you are not a demon. Heh heh heh. I just love torturing you! I mean, you my little plaything! ^.^  
  
Fluffy: RRRRRRG! SAY THAT AGAIN WENCH?!  
  
Ocean: *flashes the victory sign to the reader* Well, ofta do my homework! Not that I want to or anything, it's just that I'm getting a C in math and that is kinda low for me. well, Ill try to update it ASAP, but don't count on it cause I've got a pretty busy schedule and *knocks fluffy on the head for biting her arm really hard* I got school and everything. Toodles! *makes victory symbol again and then waves*  
  
Fluffy: *sulks in the corner and stuffs his face with okonomiyaki* 


End file.
